Going Down, Island Style
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A recent transplant from the mainland decides to have fun with a local surfer boy. ONE-SHOT


**ALOHA AND ENJOY!**

Danielle Roberts pulled into the driveway just ahead of her client. The house was a bit small, but he was a bachelor and didn't need the room. He just graduated high school. Honestly, she was surprised his parents could afford a house at all, especially in Honolulu. If nothing else she would enjoy the day more than most. His name was Kuroo Tetsuroo and he was a 18 year old Japanese-Hawaiian (Kepanī) surfer and noted to be extremely handsome. So handsome that virtually every woman stops in her tracks when he passes by. Tall, with dark hair, and hazel eyes. He was built too. Wide shoulders from all his surfing. That clinched it. It had to be marine-something-or-rather. She was a _malihini_ (newcomer) to Hawaii and still had trouble adjusting to the island lifestyle. A 46 year old woman from Illinois, she came to Hawaii for the beautiful weather and the spirit of aloha. Also her husband's new job in IT which gave them enough capital to afford the high cost of living.

Kuroo Tetsuroo rushed out of his surf car to help her Danielle of her car, almost tripping over himself in the process. He opened her door and offered a hand to help her out of her car. Was this just the clichéd aloha spirit manners or was he flirting? Danielle swore that she felt his hand squeeze hers for just the briefest moment. She gave him a few moments to take in the overall view, then turned and asked, "What do think?"

Kuroo gave the house a quick glance and turned back facing Danielle, "Lovely, absolutely lovely." He couldn't help looking her up and down. Her light hair and glasses framed a beautiful face. Her body was wonderfully curvy with large breasts and a wonderful ass. Her professional clothes just added to her form, framing her. He caught himself just before he stared too long to justify. He was often amazed at how much mainlanders took pride in their appearance.

They headed into the house, Danielle unlocking the door and Kuroo opening it for her. As she slid past he placed a hand on her lower back and walked in almost beside her. Danielle gave a sharp inhale at his touch. Entering the kitchen, he mentioned that he enjoys cooking so she made sure to show him all the features. "I'm going to flirt just a bit," she thought blushing at the thought. She was reserved, a professional. Besides, she never flirted anymore. She was married for God's sake. Sure anything that was there faded long ago. And yes, it had been forever since she had sex. Even longer since she'd had an orgasm...but still.

Danielle swallowed hard, and blushing, went through with her gambit. She pointed out is the arrangement of the easily accessible shelves in the lower cabinets for storing cookware and turned, bending over to demonstrate. Her skirt tightened as she bent over and Kuroo almost whimpered at the view as it rode up her thighs.

"Do you like the easy access?"

"It is _uʻi _(beautiful)." he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said. She needed to brush up on Hawaiian.

He noticed that when she stood back up, she didn't pull down her hem. From the kitchen they headed upstairs to the master suite. As she walked up she tried to smooth her skirt back down but the effort was futile. Kuroo almost missed a step as he watched her wiggle her ass. Danielle stopped at the top of the stairway point out the crown molding. Kuroo placed his hand on her waist like it was completely natural and listened intently. Her breasts pressed into his arm.

They moved to the master bedroom and Danielle walked Kuroo out on the terrace to show off the view. He sat down on one of the built in benches as she leaned back against the railing facing him and raised her foot, hooking the heel of her shoe over the middle rail. This provides a clear view of the silky black fabric covering her feminine treasure. "What do you think of this view?"

Crossing the threshold Danielle's skirt caught on a protruding nail and before she realized it, it tore as she stepped back.

"Ohh!" She exclaimed, freeing the material from the nail and looking at the lengthy tear on the seam. She stumbled into him. Kuroo caught her as she ran into him holding her up. Danielle immediately felt the swell of his cock when they were pressed together. She stammered "I'll have to sew that when I get home..."

She straightened up, holding the seam together. Kuroo took the torn seem into his own hands. "I can fix this buggah for you. It won't hold for long, but should get you to the office without flashing too many people. I keep uh da kine sewing kit in my truck."

"Wait. Really?"

Kuroo replied with a chuckle. "Yeah, holdover from boy scouts I guess. Always prepared and all that."

"They have Boy Scouts in Hawaii?" she asked. Kuroo shook his head.

"Mainlanders. Of course we do!" he said.

She sat on his bed, Danielle couldn't believe she was letting him do this. She knew it was unprofessional, but couldn't resist. She wanted to feel his strong Hawaiian hands on her skin, even if it was only her leg. Danielle closed her eyes and thought about the possibility of more. His strong hands roaming up her skirt to her thighs, over her panties. It made her wet to think about and was thinking about copping a quick feel of her own lips just as he re-entered the room.

"Found it".

He looked at her sitting on the bed and how natural she looked there, and it made his cock stiffen. Danielle stood and extended her leg, giving him access to the tear, and everything else. Kuroo could smell her scent, and it was almost intoxicating. He knelt down beside her, holding the seam together...looking at it momentarily then paused.

"It probably be a lot easiuh if you could take it off."

She hesitated. Did he really just suggest that? Yes, she heard him correctly, and swallowing hard, she decided to toy with him one more time. She turned around and in a low, sultry voice gave him her response.

"Unzip me".

Kuroo was shocked, but also thrilled. Danielle's response was just what he had been hoping for. Placing one hand on her lower back, and the other on the zipper tugging it down slowly. As the material split, it revealed lacy black panties. Letting the torn skirt drop to the floor, he ran his hand up the back of her leg, over her ass cheek. He couldn't not give it a squeeze. He couldn't see her smile as she stepped out of material, sitting herself down on his bed, stretching her legs out seductively, and giving him the view he was dying for. Scooping the skirt up on the toe of her heel, raising her leg and offering it to him, watching him take it, and drop it back to the floor as he leaned forward to kiss the top of her foot. Gently he kissed up her shin to her knee, tickling the side of it with his tongue. Kissing further still to the top of her thigh. Kuroo expected her to lie back, but found that she held her ground, sitting calmly on his bed. Pulling both her legs up, kicking her heels off, letting her feet rest on his shoulders. He continued to kiss up the other leg, raising himself up with every inch, causing her legs to bend and spread.

She had a feeling that Kuroo would be rough, and know how to please her, unlike most of the men she had been with in the past. As her legs spread wider and wider, she began more aware of her own scent, and it made the pace of her breathing quicken. His breath had become ragged as well, kissing up the inside of her thighs towards the sweet smell. Finally arriving at his destination, he inhaled deeply. He couldn't remember being this turned on. This was a rare occasion, and he was taking full advantage. Burying his face into the crotch of her soaked panties, sucking them into his mouth, she gasped and her hand clutched the back of his head, and her toes curled against his back. She began to unbutton her shirt, fumbling with eagerness, trying to grope her tits at the same time. Kuroo looked up in time to see her shirt expose her breasts, revealing the matching bra to the panties that he was sucking on. He had to see more. Her now saliva coated panties clung to her pink pussy as he rose from his knees, climbing on top of her. His kisses travelled over her navel, to the bottom of her bra. Her breasts were almost spilling out as it was. He kissed the mounds of flesh, pulling the bra down until her hard nipples popped out and he grabbed one and rolled it savagely between his thumb and forefinger. Danielle cried out and undulated her hips in excitement, he grinned, and continued to suck her nipple, grazing it occasionally with his teeth.

Kuroo's fingers slid behind her back to unclasp the bra. Relief came as he tossed it to the floor. She longed to see his rippling chest, she could see the outline through the thin shirt, but wanted more. Tugging the bottom of it, he broke his assault on her nipples and rose onto his knees to peel it off. As he leaned back down, her hands caressed his chest, pinching his nipples, running them up and down his muscular abdomen. Tracing her fingers down over the defined line of his hips. He leaned down, his mouth reaching for hers, she realized that his knee was placed strategically between her thighs. Working her hips up and down gave her great pleasure as the material of his jeans met with her wet panties, pressing them into her at the same time as his tongue found its way into her mouth. Danielle felt like a weakling as Kuroo's tongue dominated hers, and his hands fondled her ass and breasts. She was not one who liked to be taken over so easily. Much to his pleasure, she raised her legs in order to place her feet on his shoulders again, but instead, she pushed him off forcefully. He stumbled back, shocked by her unexpected reaction. Like a wild little animal, Danielle's eyes seemed glazed over as she sat up and crawled off the bed and into the floor, right over to where Kuroo stood standing in awe. Kneeling at her destination, she reached up and pulled down his surfer pants and yanked them to the floor.

The outline of his cock in his underwear made her mouth water. He was thick and bigger than she had hoped, definitely something she could get her mouth around. By her estimates, he was 14 inches long and 3 inches thick. Before she gave him that pleasure, she had to tease and make him want it more than anything. Running one hand down her chest to squeeze her tits, then down, where she massaged herself through her soaked panties, moaning quietly. With her other hand, Danielle grabbed hold of Kuroo's rock hard cock and squeezed it. He groaned and tried to pull his underwear off, but to no avail. Danielle leaned forward and began to suck his cock, through the material of his boxer briefs, just as he had done to her. His pre-cum had moistened a small patch of material, but her spit quickly damped the entire length of his shaft. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes, it was an unreal feeling. She continued to drool, as she kneaded his lime sized balls gently.

"Fuck..."

Kuroo groaned. He was already beginning to tense up, if she kept working him the way she was he'd bust in minutes. Grabbing a thick handful of Danielle's hair, he pulled her away from his cock and watched as she rubbed her pussy over her panties. Pointing at his bed, she gave him a sulking look, but turned just the same and crawled on all fours back to the bed, and climbed up on it, positioning herself doggy style, looking over her shoulder. He inhaled deeply, and approached her from behind.

Danielle closed her eyes and waited for him to rip the panties off and fuck her like an animal, but to her dismay he did much the opposite. Positioning behind her, sliding his thumb down her ass crack, he slid her panties down slowly, almost painfully towards her aching pussy. Easing them out from underneath her carefully, dropping them to the floor with the rest of her clothes. Squeezing her ass cheeks, she began to accept his gentleness. She rolled over onto her back and lay spread eagle. He admired her pussy, so neat and perfect, and her pink nub, hardened in excitement. Finally, sliding his own underwear off, she watched as he stroked his thick piece of meat over her frame. Her fingers danced across her own skin, playing downwards to her folds of pink flesh. Not giving her the chance to arrive there, Kuroo lie down beside her, offering his body for her to touch instead.

Her mouth met his hungrily, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Her hands running over his head and down his back, around his front, tracing his hips down to his throbbing prick. Danielle began jerking him slowly, throwing her leg over his hip, wiggling closer to his hot body. The heat of her cunt almost against his leg made him hotter than ever. His hand caressed her hip lightly, dipping inwards, stroking up her thigh to her moist pussy. He cupped her with his hand, sliding his fingers up and down her narrow slit, causing her to sigh and moan between their kisses. Finding her soaked hole, he nibbled her lower lip then pushed her back to watch as he inserted the tip of his finger inside her and rubbed furiously on her clit. Her whole body shivered as she gasped for air, clutching his shoulders. He subsided his pace, suckling on her nipples, teasing them with his tongue before repeating his finger assault again. Danielle grabbed his hand as she bore down on it, driving his fingers inside her flesh, fucking them hard. Squeezing his cock as she stroked him, rubbing his pre-cum over his throbbing shaft.

He was ready, and Danielle was more than ready. Kuroo kissed her hard, and started jamming his fingers inside her hard and fast, and he returned to his position on top of her. Her legs surrounded his hips as she bucked into his hand, her hand still jerking his cock, whimpering and moaning in pleasure. Grabbing his dick from her hand, he begin gliding it up and down her slit, removing his fingers from her soaking little hole. As she bore down on his cock, trying to fuck it before it was inside of her, Kuroo couldn't help but smile at Danielle. Her eyes closed, fondling her tits, thrusting her hips, trying to impale herself on him. Placing his hands on her hips, his cock slid down until it met with her small hole, and he thrust the full length of his cock inside of her. She gasped, her body spasming. She whimpered and reached down, trying to hold him in one place until she could adjust to his long, thick dick. He rubbed her clit slowly with his thumb as he withdrew, only to jam back inside her again. Holding her by the hips, he began to jackhammer inside of her relentlessly and hearing her moan encouraged him even further. Her nails scraped down his back, clinging to him as he fucked her violently. Her hips unable to lock around his waist since he held them pinned to the bed. The slapping of his balls against her ass, now dripping with a mixture of their fluid combined with his animalistic growls and her intense panting did nothing to slow the pressure mounting in them both.

Feeling his muscles tighten, the unmistakable urge to cum looming, Kuroo slowed his gruelling pace. Droplets of sweat formed on his brow, he leaned back on his heels, letting her desire to cum drive her down onto his throbbing rod with all her energy. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Kuroo leaned forward, resting most of his weight on his arm beside her head, using the other to grab her hip, and pulled Danielle into him as he began to fuck her pussy harder and faster before. With each thrust, burying his full length inside of her, Danielle tensed her muscles as he withdrew, milking him. Leaning back suddenly, tightening his grip on her wide hips, he groaned loudly and she squealed, feeling his hot cum release inside of her. Her own explosion caused her to call out, as her body convulsed with its own flooding orgasm. Kuroo continued to groan, as rope after rope of cum spurted forth, filling her. Gasping for breath as he withdrew his shaft from her drenched pussy, coating the inside of her thighs with his cream. As he jerked his cock slowly, Danielle let her hand snake between her breasts, down her stomach and between her thighs. Inserting a finger inside her dripping hole and bringing it to her mouth, sucking on it lustfully and sighing. She looked so hot lying on his bed that it renewed his energy completely.

Sliding his body down on the bed, she spread her legs again, and toyed with her clit, still swollen and sensitive. Feeling Kuroo's fingers inside her made her back arch eagerly, but it was his tongue plunging inside her opening that made her gasp. Tasting himself inside of her drove him wild, as he tongue fucked her expertly. Sucking on her swollen bud occasionally, but his real focus was her soaking hole. Writhing on his blankets and moaning, Danielle loved the way his tongue curled inside her, then flicked at exactly the right moment, sending waves of pleasure over her. Kneading her ass cheeks, pulling her cunt further onto his face made her squeal again, securing her legs around his neck. Gasping for breath, Kuroo continued his oral assault, determined to make her squirt. Rubbing her clit with his fingers feverishly, she began to moan louder and louder, thrusting her hips into his mouth. Curling his tongue against her insides made her legs tingle, and she began to gush, filling Kuroo's mouth, letting him lap away at the sweet nectar flowing from her. She lay panting, unable to move. He continued to lick lazily, cleaning every drop of honey from her snatch, licking his lips as he sat up, reaching to rub his stiff cock, preparing for round two.

Danielle opened her eyes and watched as Kuroo stroked himself. She placed her finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Unable to contain the idea of his cock in her mouth, Kuroo leaned over kissing her pussy one last time, placing his kisses over her hips, to her navel, up to her full breasts, where he sucked her nipples into his mouth, his hand between her thighs, keeping her wet. He took both of her beautiful tits in his hands, squeezing them together, watching the valley of cleavage deepen, his cock throbbing against his belly, longing for attention. Shimmying up further on his knees, he began to stroke his huge cock over her chest, but with her hands pinned to her sides by his powerful thighs, she could do nothing but wiggle and whimper. Already coated in pre-cum, Kuroo pushed her mounds of flesh together, sliding his prick into the space he created. Surprisingly, she responded with more enthusiasm than expected. Freeing her hands, Danielle squeezed her tits together for him, letting him glide between them as he leaned forward in order to increase the pace. Occasionally she would flick her tongue out, grazing the tip of his cock making him shiver. Remembering the way her mouth had felt on him through the material of soaking underwear earlier, he forgot about fucking her tits and thrust upwards further. She opened her mouth to greet the throbbing head and engulfed it immediately. Leaning back to watch, he shuddered as inch by inch he disappeared into Danielle's mouth, until at last she gagged, and withdrew him, coated in spit. Sliding his hand behind her head, guiding himself back down her throat, feeling her throat muscles contract, holding her there until at last letting her up for breath. Gasping for air, Danielle glared at him and took matters into her own hand.

Grabbing him firmly, she took to teasing the head of his cock. Rubbing it over her lips, flicking her tongue rapidly over the very tip, her warm breath caressing it. Stroking it eagerly, licking from the base to the tip, then taking one of Kuroo's balls in her mouth, causing him to arch his back and moan. Taking the other in her mouth provided the same result and kissing his defined hips up and down jerking his cock off over her tits was driving him crazy.

"Please...suck my cock Danielle" He growled under his breath.

"I'm sure it'll broke da mouth." she said.

Hearing his request made her smile, and she indulged him, taking the head back into her mouth, bobbing up and down as he encouraged. His hips began to thrust into her mouth and he held her by the hair. She felt his body tense as she worked him with more intensity, spitting on him, letting it drip down his shaft and onto the sheets. Kneading his balls gently brought him to the brink. Kuroo groaned and grabbed the base of his cock as he shot another big wad of cum into her mouth. She closed her eyes in ecstasy, milking every drop from his prick with her mouth. Kuroo lifted himself off her, and lay beside her, breathing heavily, letting Danielle rub his still stiff dick casually.

Rolling over in the bed, finding her bra and panties, Danielle began to dress as Kuroo watched. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of underwear from the dresser, turning in time to see her looking at the torn seam of the skirt. He couldn't help but laugh and she joined him, shaking her head.

**MAHALO FOR READING!**


End file.
